Prince Charming and Prince Philip
by beijeff009
Summary: When Princes get separated from there wife's, they will soon connect and fall in love


Introduction: Every person has secrets and every secret is usually told one way or another. When life is difficult, there is always a way to let loose.

Philip Part 1: "Philip!" "Philip!" "We need to talk" Aurora said harshly. "I got a call from the school for the young, principal mayweather told me that your teenage son was kissing another boy during lunch today" "Our son is gay?" philip says "Yep!" "He got it from you" "what?!" "I know about your bisexuality Philip, I found dirty mens underwear in your room, Explain?" "I didn't have sex with anyone" "Then how did the underwear get their? "Remember when I visited the son of king George last week for dinner, and you couldnt come for our sons recidal, I snuck into prince Herny's room and stole his underwear" "Why" "Ive had a crush on him since the first grade, and really i only kissed you that one night cause i felt bad. After that you called me your hero and it just felt weird, ive never loved you, Ive only felt bad for you" "What about our child?" "I love him for who he is, he is gay and so am I, We are gonna leave and live a normal life somewhere else, away from you, yes i have kinks that you dont understand and will ever understand. We are gonna leave and you can find another husband with another son". "He is my son too" "You can visit him, but we are never gonna work out Aurora." "He is your son".

Days later Philip and his son anthony move to the kindom of Ella and Prince Florian* "Wow Anthony this home is big, im sure it will be perfect" "Lemme go upstairs" "how bout you go to the park and meet the neiborhood kids. "ok" says anthony.

"Hey Philip" philip hears "whos there" "Me" *Prince florian wearing only tight princely pants walks out squeezing his cock through this pants* "Hey Philip, come suck the royal cock" _**Ending for Part 1**_

 _ **Part 2 Florian**_

"Cinderella" "Cinderella" "Ella what are you still doing in bed, its nearly noon. "What?!". "The Ball is tonight and we still havent told the staff to make the food" "i swear ever since you became royalty" you really turned into Royal Brat, youve changed Cinderella. Im Done with it."Im leaving" "but.. wait, I will change i promise florian". "ok, i will give you one more chance, but if you mess this one up, im leaving" "i wont i promise". " Cinderella, wheres John? "I guess there's a prince coming into town who is really known the book Charles Perrault wrote called sleeping beauty. I guess him and his wife he kissed and woke from maleficant wrath broke up, he is here with his son anthony, he is quite handsome and charming, no offensive". "none taken" "Where did john go"? "I guess his carriage is moving into the cottage on Newbarry Street" "What about his kingdom and the riches?" "He took the right amount of money for him and anthony to live on and Aurora ruling the kindom alone i guess for now" "Wow, so he is single" "Yeah? "Does that mean anything for you Florian?" "No not particularly" "ok then" "has he moved into the cottage?" "no hes not even a quarter of the way here yet" "oh ok" * **the annual ball starts* "** wow John, there isnt alot of people here" "I know dad, where is mom?" "Lemme check upstairs"?

"Cinderella"? "What are you doing with this man" "His name is James, Im in love with him" "What?, You said you were in love with me, is that right? "Yes but he's such a better kisser, and i thought since im rich and not a slave to my step mother, i would have a little fun". "This is fun, but its breaking trust with me" "Me and Johm are leaving tommrow, dont think to come see him, you dont deserve to have a son, Goodbye Ella".

 ***Annual Ball Ends, Florian and John move to a cottage on Redd Street*** "John, Philip and anthony are almost here" "why do you care dad"? "I care because they're gonna become our new family". "Philip is a guy father" "I know". "How are you gonna do it, fall in love with philip?" "You are gonna go to the park, im guessing philips son is gonna meet the neighbors while philip unpacks, you are gonna go to the park and meet anthony, can you do that? "Yes, Father" "Good". "Lets go get ourselves a prince".

 **Part 3 Prince Philip and Prince Florian**

"Hi Philip" *Florian tugs on his cock while staring at Philip* "What are you doing, Prince Charming" "I broke up with my wife and now single, I heard the ladies love you, or wait... is it men?" "How do you know about that" "I knew that the kiss you gave Aurora wasnt true love it was a kiss cause you felt bad and the only reason you were able to wake her was because no one understood how hard it was to be gay, so you made yourself fall in love with her, it was love, but not true love". "Your right, i didnt love her, but i love my son, i fought so desperately to make even if i was gay". "Have you had sex with a guy yet"? "No" "Neither have I" "Come over here" *Philip walks over to Florian and kneels down* "Pull my pants down boy" *Philip pulls florians pants down slowly, florians penis flys out of his pants and hits philip on the side of the cheek* Florian chuckles. "Suck it" "Yes sir" *Philip puts the 8incher in his mouth and continues to suck Florians cock* "ah fuck boy" *Slobber from philips mouth surrounds the dick* "Get up boy!" *Philip gets up, pulls his pants down revelaing a blue thong* "Hehe" *Florian slaps philips ass cheeks over and over again causing them to be red and hot* "ahhh fuck" philip moaned *Florian bends philip over and spreads his ass open* "open me daddy" philip chants *Florian spits on his finger and fingers philips tight virgin hole repeatetly * "Oh daddy" Philip moans *Florian sticks his dick inside Philip's hole, he leans over on Philips body and puts his man fingers in his mouth, Florians hairy thick thighs cling when pushing his cock into Philip* "aha fuck daddy, fuck me" "fuck boy your gonna make me cum" *Florian grunts and huffs* "bend down philip" *Florian jerks off over Philips face and then ejactualtes white sticky cum in his mouth*.*Soon Philips cums over the wooden floor* *Philip and Florian look at each other and smile* "How about you stay here and we can make room for you" "ok" florian scuffs

 **The End**

* **this is Chapter two for a long series**


End file.
